


【AWSL】报复性行为之羊入虎口（上）

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Genre: 4P, 囚禁, 强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS
Summary: 注意注意！两攻两受4.P！囚禁强制注意！攻：AO3、石墨受：乐乎（即lofter中文名）、微博用来报乐乎屏文之仇、微博裂图之恨！





	【AWSL】报复性行为之羊入虎口（上）

此章看点：  
微博救驾被抓，日得屁股开花。  
乐乎出逃不成，眼看好友被插。

即：lof被日被囚禁，微博来救也被抓，然后被两只大脑虎吃掉了

AO3扛着被捆成了个粽子的微博一脚踹开卧室的门，大步走进去，粗暴地将人扔到了床上。  
微博被摔得痛极，被堵住嘴又喊不出来，只能狼狈地蜷成一团，“呜呜”哀叫着。  
乐乎的脸在AO3进来的那一刻就变得煞白，他近乎绝望地看着一小时前还信誓旦旦计划可以成功的微博被扔到面前，在AO3的手下徒劳挣扎着，脖颈上还残留着被人掐过的青紫痕印，一眼看去触目惊心。  
身后之人察觉到了乐乎的分心，一记深顶将他从怔愣中拉了回来，让他想起了自己现在是个什么样的处境。  
石墨勃起的性器正插在他的后穴中，有一下没一下地顶弄着，见AO3带着新来的小朋友回来了，还兴奋地将乐乎拉起来摁在自己怀里，掰开他的腿将他们连接在一起的私密部位大喇喇地暴露在怒视着他的微博眼前。  
乐乎痛苦地闭上了眼，不想让友人看到自己这副娼妓般下贱淫荡的姿态。

“你可真是轻松，让我一个人去抓这乱挠人的猫崽子。”AO3略显不满地揪着微博的领子把人提起来，扯下了他嘴里塞着的布。  
“我草你妈！你们这些变态不得好死！”微博气红了眼，扭动着身子似是要对着AO3咬上一口，却被男人轻轻松松地单手摁住了。  
“哟，这猫还挺野。”  
石墨轻佻地吹了个口哨，眼中闪烁着兴奋的光，他捏着乐乎纤瘦的腰肢狠狠几下抽动后便射了进去，在那穴洞里注满了他的精液。  
他将略软的性器拔出，转头拿过一根粗长的假阳具，不由分说地插进乐乎已经被操得红肿的穴口，坏心眼地开到最大档。  
“不……”乐乎挣扎着蹬腿，扯得手腕上的银色锁链哗啦哗啦直响，将那处苍白的皮肤磨得通红。

“宝贝乖，我们先招待招待你的朋友，等会儿再陪你玩。”石墨在床头柜里翻了翻，找出了两个黑色的皮质口衔，拿出其中一个要给乐乎戴上。  
乐乎闻言几乎崩溃，他拼命地躲过石墨的手，绝望地乞求道：“别碰他好不好？我乖乖让你们干，你们别碰他！求你们了！”  
石墨挑了挑眉，一手卡住他的下巴，在青年剧烈挣扎中熟练地将口衔套了上去，温柔道：  
“那可不行，他既然自投罗网，哪有放回去的道理？你乖乖的，好好看着。”  
不顾乐乎极尽哀求的目光，他拎着另一条口衔转身，对AO3说：“给他戴上这个，免得猫崽子乱咬人。”  
AO3自然应允，这小猫太凶了，刚才还在他胳膊上挠出不少伤，确实要防备一点。

乐乎眼睁睁地看着那两个男人围住惊恐不已的微博，给他强行戴上口衔，解开绳索轻易压住他的四肢。  
他的衣物转眼间便被剥除干净，徒留一副赤裸苍白的躯体仍在疯狂挣扎，妄图逃过这场残忍的强奸。  
体内“嗡嗡”作响的按摩棒将乐乎捣得脑中越发混沌，他无助地缩在床角，含泪闭上眼，再不忍看微博投过来求救的眼神。

微博想不明白，怎么也想不明白，事情为什么会变成这样？  
他的计划是万无一失的，他本该将乐乎毫发无伤地带离那两个变态强奸犯，帮他结束这场深渊里可怕的噩梦，让一切重归正轨，再寻机会让恶魔付出他们应有的代价。  
而不是半路被那个男人抓到绑回去，亲眼目睹好友被恶魔锁在床头奸淫，他面对此景除了无能为力的怒吼什么也做不了，随后便像畜生一样套上口枷，被迫脱净衣衫接受那两个人恶心至极的打量。

怀中青年的身体仍瑟瑟发抖，因整天待在室内不见天日的皮肤泛着一种病态的苍白，摸上去微凉柔软，手感颇好。  
石墨制住他的双手将他揽在怀里，任由AO3掰开男孩的大腿挤了进去，勃起硬烫的阴茎隔着一层裤料顶了顶微博未经人事的穴口，满意地看着微博满是惊惧与愤怒的眼睛。  
“怎么样，你先来？”石墨毫不犹豫地让出了给这人开苞的机会，毕竟微博是人家抓的，AO3辛苦抓小猫时他还在忙着操乐乎，怎么说都是他理亏。  
“呦？这么好心？”  
AO3抬眸懒懒地看了看某个明显心虚的人，也没推脱，接过石墨递来的润滑油直接倒了大半瓶在微博的下体上，冰得男孩像条垂死的鱼般猛地扭动几下，徒劳挣扎罢了。  
AO3伸出两指，在那粉嫩的穴口处浅浅戳刺了一会儿，便不由分说地猛然捅入，就着滑腻的润滑油径直插到了底。  
微博痛苦地呜咽一声，那从未用过的地方如今被硬塞进两根手指，异物感令他难受得挣扎着向后退，但因背靠着石墨根本无路可逃，只能含糊不清地哀叫着，被男人趁机又加进一根手指。  
石墨也不去碰他前面，空出的一只手玩上男孩胸前的浅色茱萸，指甲尖轻轻抠刮脆弱的乳首，薄唇轻吻着微博颈间白嫩的肌肤，却时不时地便要咬上一口，留下几道明晃晃的牙印，令微博羞愤地几乎晕过去。  
他对接下来发生的一切既恐惧又愤怒，身体却被两个男人玩弄地产生了几丝奇异的快感，前面无人照顾的可怜性器也微微抬起了头，令他愈发觉得耻辱，赤红着眼死盯着面前正专心指奸他的AO3，恨不得咬碎口衔扑上去撕裂他的喉咙。  
然而并没等微博在脑子里咬死那两个混蛋，他就感到体内的手指被突然抽离开来，意图挽留的穴肉甚至不知廉耻地叫嚣着空虚，渴望能有另一些东西来填满自己。而在下一刻，穴口就被一个更大更硬的物事顶住了。  
微博倏地瞪大了眼，才反应过来似的扭动着身子想要躲开那根东西，他被吓得面无血色，被口衔勒住而无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下滑落，瞧着相当狼狈。  
AO3却被这几下反抗惹得性欲更甚，抵住穴口沉下腰，猛一顶身，便把自己狰狞的性器生生捅进去了半截，粗壮的柱身将紧致的窄口撑到最大都未能满足，竟是将那处隐隐撕裂，鲜红的血丝混着油液挤出惨遭蹂躏的穴口，为这场暴行添上了几分血腥的凌虐气息。  
微博只觉得自己的身体要被撕裂成两半，铺天盖地难以忍受的痛苦折磨得他早就发不出任何声音，他仰着头无力地靠在正轻舔着他右耳的石墨身上，泌出的冷汗将额发湿成一缕一缕的，再不见先前拼了命咒骂反抗的精气神。  
待AO3完全进入后，微博已经彻底失去了力气，像个破布娃娃似的瘫在石墨怀里，染上血色的后穴任AO3抽插顶弄，也只是颤抖着小声啜泣，哭也哭不大声。  
肠肉痉挛着吸吮住青筋遍布的狰狞性器，因痛苦而求饶着收缩裹紧，倒像是在刻意对那阳物讨好一般。  
AO3被这过于紧缩的甬道夹得皱了皱眉，略有些不爽地把住身下之人的腰肢，将他身子微微抬起方便他进入的更深，随即毫不吝惜地狠狠动作起来。  
只是缓慢地插入顶弄便已将微博捅得几乎昏厥，更何况这骤然猛烈起来的大力鞭挞，就像是有人提着一把巨剑刺入他的身体，又泄愤似的来回拔出扎入。  
他呜咽着向后躲去，偏生AO3抓着他让他怎么也跑不了，凶狠的捣弄令他痛得几乎神志不清。  
他嘴里的口衔已被咬出裂纹，石墨刚一摘下，微博就似再也受不了似的，崩溃地哭喊：“小乐、我好疼……我好疼、小乐……救救我、呜……”  
他艰难地抽泣呻吟，满脸皆是泪痕，被松开的手本能地紧紧抓住AO3麦色的手臂，掐的指甲都要陷进肉去。  
AO3倒是不太在意这个，疼痛使他愈发兴奋地抱着人用力冲撞，顶得微博又什么都喊不出来了，只能哭着敞开自己的身体任人操弄，而生不出一丝一毫的力气反抗。

乐乎缩在一旁早已哭得满脸是泪，他强迫自己不去看微博受难，却不得不听微博哀泣求饶的声音，那凄惨的痛呼就像是一把利刃，狠狠地扎进他的心中深剜一刀，将他刺得几乎呕血。  
可他说不出话，也动不了身子，穴中震动的假阳具令他浑身瘫软无力，更别提去将微博救出来。  
他就是这么的无能，废物一个。  
救不了自己，也救不了别人。

乐乎蜷缩成小小的一团，颤抖地，绝望地，祈祷着这场噩梦能早点醒来。


End file.
